Laila Soullier
}} |family_members = Lyle Soullier † - Brother |relationships = Festus Totah - Contractee Natalie McAllister - Friend Kristi Lange - Friend Anthea Rosenfeld † - Friend |first = Changing Your Style}} Veronique Laila Soullier, best known by her middle name Laila, is a fellow classmate of Natalie McAllister's who eventually becomes her friend after she encounters Felix at a store and finds out that demons are real. Laila eventually forms a contract with Felix in hopes of bringing her brother Lyle back from the dead. Appearance Laila is of average weight and height, standing at 5'5". She has pale skin, calm, blue eyes, and very light brown hair that she dyes black. As the story progresses, her hair grows considerably longer, but her bangs and the back of her hair always stay short. Nearly everything about Laila's appearance exudes the stereotypical "goth" style. She is seldom seen without black lipstick or black nail polish. Her outfits are usually casual, consisting of jeans and sweatshirts and incorporating shades of black. However, unlike most goths, she is not opposed to wearing clothes of different colors and can actually be seen wearing them from time to time. Laila has both of her earlobes pierced. On her right shoulder, the day of her brother's death "July 14" is tattoed in dark green ink. Personality Laila's personality is a lot less aloof than the goth persona that she outwardly presents. She is rational, sometimes sarcastic, and level-headed. She rarely ever loses her composure and handles most situations with ease, a quality that comes in handy whenever she deals with the overly blunt Felix or the terribly anxious Kristi Lange. Although Laila was once regarded as "that girl who rarely talks to anyone" by her peers,Weekend at Satan's she is not shy or socially awkward. As a foster child with no close family left, she has grown accustomed to being alone, and it can be implied that she is reserved simply because it is what she is used to. While she does come out of her shell over the course of the comic, she always stays true to her independent roots, living on her own and paying for most of her belongings at an age where most people would still be living with their parents. When Natalie is first talking about Laila with Satan, she describes her as "broody" and "dark", implying that she might be an unpleasant person to be around. However, Laila is genuinely good-hearted, and her kindness is debatably one of her best qualities. After all, her first appearance is of her buying cigarettes for a complete stranger, despite her frowning upon smoking. Laila will go out of her way to help out her friends regardless of who they are rooting for during the End of Days: an absolute rarity in Satan and Me. History Laila and her brother Lyle were foster children together growing up. Lyle died some time ago on July 14 and she has lived alone ever since. After he died, she started going by "Laila", her middle name, to feel closer to him, since they sounded similar. Plot Beginning Laila is introduced when Natalie McAllister briefly mentions her in a conversation with Satan. Inspired by Laila's goth look, Natalie thinks about what it would be like to change her style and wonders whether she would be able to pull it off or not. The two proceed to joke with each other, and not much is seen of Laila until she is formally introduced later.Changing Your Style After a local convenience store denies Felix cigarettes, Laila decides to buy him a pack out of kindness. She gives the cigarettes to Felix, who ungratefully tells her that he is not going to reimburse her for them, and that she should not expect him to. Laila is fine with this, and the two are about to part ways when Laila suggests that he manages his "gross obsession" better next time. Her comment infuriates Felix to the point where he begins to shift into his demon form and his horns come out. Upon realizing that he is a demon, Laila frantically starts asking him questions, one of them being if he is contracted with Natalie. Felix confirming that the Devil is real only seems to distress Laila more, but she quickly becomes fascinated once she learns that she can "own" Satan. Realizing that she can bring her brother back from the dead with a contract, she suggests that she and Felix form one together to interfere with Natalie and Satan's contract. Despite not even knowing her name, he agrees to her proposal.Let's Make a Contract During a game of Truth or Dare, Natalie dares Satan to get Laila's number. Under the impression that Laila is just another Satanic "dark chick" and that getting her number will be an easy task, he confidently accepts the challenge. He approaches Laila and asks for her number, only to have her ruthlessly turn down his advance. Later on, Felix scolds her for speaking to his Master in such a rude manner, and Laila becomes extremely embarrassed at the fact that she called Satan an "annoying guy who can't read the atmosphere". Sometime after school, Laila encounters Natalie outside and says that she would like to apologize to Satan for dismissing him so rudely at the party they went to. Satan arrives to pick Natalie up shortly after their conversation, but before Laila can apologize to him, Natalie falls down a set of slippery starts and lands flat on her face. When Natalie's nose starts to bleed, Satan's nose bleeds as well due to their contract. Natalie makes an excuse and quickly shoos Laila away to avoid suspicion, which only serves to confuse her more. Laila's confusion is later cleared up when she talks to Anthea Rosenfeld about contracts over the phone.That was Fast Run arc Still wanting to form her own contract with Satan, Laila wants to go to Oregon, but she does not have a car. She seeks out Kristi Lange about her dilemma and offers to pay for their gas and hotel rooms in exchange for a ride. However, Kristi wants nothing to do with demons, and she and Laila are not friends. After much debate, Kristi reluctantly agrees to drive Laila to Oregon.God Have Mercy on Me Laila and Kristi eventually arrive in Oregon. When the two meet up with Natalie and Satan, Laila begins to talk to Satan about her and Felix's plans to break his contract with Natalie. Satan does not agree to Laila's terms; instead, he decides to angrily confront Felix about the matter. When Felix and Anthea leave Oregon, Laila and Kristi decide to stay behind.Fed Up With it All Relationships * Felix - Felix acts as though he doesn't particularly like her, but he doesn't outright hate her. He may like her more than he leads on however, since he opted to stay with her after Anthea's death. Laila gets along with him just fine, with the two even occasionally making jokes or teasing Kristi together. * Anthea - Anthea and Laila had a good relationship. Anthea watched out for her in a similar way that she watched out for Felix. * Kristi - She likes to tease Kristi a lot since she's so easily scared. * Natalie - Her and Natalie are on good terms. The two consider each other friends and occasionally do things together. Quotes Trivia * Laila's brother, Lyle, died on July 14th. The Bible verse 2 Chronicles 7:14 goes as follows: "if my people, who are called by my name, will humble themselves and pray and seek my face and turn from their wicked ways, then I will hear from heaven, and I will forgive their sin and will heal their land."http://biblehub.com/2_chronicles/7-14.htm Laila calls herself "Laila" because it sounds like "Lyle", which may relate to the "who are called by my name" part of the verse. References Category:Contractors Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans